EP 2 596 893 A1 describes a skiving method, in which a rough gearing is initially produced during several rough cuts by means of a cutting wheel that features cutting teeth. The cutting teeth have a trapezoidal cross section such that only the left tooth flanks and only the right tooth flanks can be respectively machined during two successive finishing cuts. For this purpose, the rotating directions of the tool spindle and the workpiece spindle are reversed and the axial intersection angle is changed.
DE 10 2008 037 514 A1 discloses a device with spindle drives and positioning drives that are driven by an electronic control unit in a program-controlled fashion. The positioning drives and the spindle drives are formed by electric motors. A tool in the form of a cutting wheel with radially protruding teeth is rotationally driven in a continuous fashion while gearings are produced in workpieces by means of skiving. The workpiece, which may consist of a non-geared or pre-geared blank, is driven by a workpiece spindle with a predefined speed ratio such that the cutting teeth of the tool engage into the workpiece to be provided with a gearing in a rolling fashion. Due to the axial intersection angle, the cutting teeth engage into the workpiece in a skiving fashion such that a machining point in the plane of rotation initially machines the left tooth flank in an inwardly rolling fashion, i.e. from the tip of the tooth to the root of the tooth, and subsequently the opposite right tooth flank in an outwardly rolling fashion, i.e. from the root of the tooth to the tip of the tooth. A migrating motion of the machining point in the axial direction of the workpiece gear or in the direction, in which the flanks of the teeth of the workpiece gear extend, is superimposed on the migration of the machining point in the plane of rotation of the cutting wheel. In this case, the advance takes place essentially in the same direction, namely in the axial direction when producing spur-geared workpiece gears and at an angle thereto, namely in the direction, in which the tooth flanks extend, when producing helically geared workpiece gears. In the known skiving method, the gearing is produced in several successive skiving steps, wherein the advance essentially remains constant, but the axial clearance is adjusted between the individual machining steps such that the tooth gaps between the teeth to be produced are incrementally deepened. During the rough cuts, the tooth gaps are deepened with significant material removal until shortly before the final dimension is reached. The precision machining in the form of a finishing cut is subsequently carried out with reduced material removal and a reduced advance. During this finishing cut, both tooth flanks of a tooth gap can be simultaneously machined, wherein the machining point initially migrates over the left tooth flank in an inwardly rolling fashion and subsequently over the right tooth flank in an outwardly rolling fashion.
DE 10 2013 109 981 A1 describes a similar method, in which two successive finishing cuts are produced, wherein the left tooth flank is machined during an inwardly produced first finishing cut and the right tooth flank is then machined during an outwardly produced finishing cut after the phase position between the workpiece spindle rotation and the tool spindle rotation has been changed.